Changes
by luvurflyingmonkey123
Summary: *FINALLY IT'S FINISHED!*It's Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda's sophomore year. A lot of things changes and the changes leave everything in a big mess that Lizzie must put right.
1. Introduction

Changes  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
Has there ever been a time for you when you think to yourself, something is going to change? And then, something does change? No matter what the change is, be it just a hair style, or your relationship with your best friend, something changes? Well, that's what happened this year. But not just one thing changed. A lot of things changed. I guess I better start from the beginning of our sophomore year, because that's when we started to realize things were changing. 


	2. Chapter One: The new Gordo

Changes  
  
~Disclaimer~ I do not own the show Lizzie McGuire or any of it's characters, Disney does. Thank you. Please review! This is my first fiction so BE NICE!  
  
Chapter One-The new Gordo  
  
"Something is going to change this year," I thought to my self as I looked myself over in the mirror, "I don't know what, but I can feel it, something is going to change." I stood there for a while, just looking over my outfit and thinking. Then I snapped back to reality as my phone rang.  
  
"LIZZIE! Could you possibly come over right before we go on the bus? I really need help! I'm having a crisis here," Miranda, my best friend, yelled into the phone. I held it a little ways away from my ear and rolled my eyes. This always happened the first day of school. Miranda can never figure out what to wear, and she always needs my help to figure out what the "perfect" outfit is.  
  
"Sure, whatever Mir, I'll be there in a few ok? I gotta eat something quick." I said, brushing my hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Ok, just HURRY!" Miranda screamed, then she slammed down the phone. I rolled my eyes again, she can be such a drama queen, and picked up my backpack and put it on my shoulder. I looked over my reflection one more time, and then I ran downstairs. I quickly poured myself some cereal and ate it as fast as I could. Then I pushed back from the table and was about to head out the door when my mom called me.  
  
"Lizzie! Your bus doesn't come for fifteen minutes!" She called, putting both hands on her hips.  
  
"I know, I know, Miranda just wanted me to go over her house before the bus came. Bye!" I ran out the door. I didn't feel like playing "twenty questions" with Mom. I walked quickly over to Miranda's house, and rang the doorbell. The door flew open and Miranda grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her house, and up the stairs.  
  
"Finally! I thought you had forgotten or something!!" She exclaimed. "Ok, now which outfit should I wear? This one," She said, holding up a pair of baggy army motif pants and a small black top that said "Evil", "Or this one," she asked, holding up a cute short denim skirt, a white t-shirt with red sleeves that said "It's all about me!" black fishnets, and big clunky Steve Maddens.  
  
"A 'hello' would be nice," I said, rolling my eyes while sitting down on her bed, "And definitely the second one, but ditch the fishnets. And for your hair, you should wear that red bandana, but rolled up headband style. I don't think you have time to crimp your hair though."  
  
"Oh my God, thank you so much Lizzie! I'll be right back ok? You can get online or something while you wait." She said, running into her bathroom. I logged onto her computer and got onto Miranda's screen name, because I didn't feel like going on my own. Gordo, my other best friend, was on. We haven't talked to each other ever since he went to camp in early August. He had gotten back two days ago but I hadn't had been able to see him yet.  
  
TheMan9283: hey Miranda! Mir4524: No actually this is Lizzie. TheMan9283:Oh, hey! But why are you using Miranda's screen name? Mir4524: Because I'm at her house. TheMan9283: She's having another crisis isn't she? Mir4524: lol yeah she is. Ha ha. But I came to the rescue! ( TheMan9283: You always do Mir4524: Yeah that's me, Super Lizzie! ( TheMan9283: (, well I gtg now. See you on the bus. Mir4524: Lol, ya see you then! Can't wait! TheMan9283 has signed off  
  
I signed off, and sighed. Miranda was taking forever, as usual. I thought back on my conversation with Gordo. I've known him forever and we have been best friends for equally as long, but over the summer before he went off to camp, I started noticing every time I saw him, my breath would catch in my throat and my heart would start pounding a little faster. I hadn't told anyone, but I thought I had started to like Gordo as more than a friend. If I told Miranda she would definitely tell him. Plus I had been noticing Miranda looking at Gordo when she thought no one is looking, and the look in her eyes was definitely sending some "I like him more than a friend" vibes. Anyways, I bet Gordo would totally freak out if he found out. I'm going to keep quiet, at least for now. Miranda came out of her bathroom, put one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head, threw her head back, turned to the side, and stuck the hip with her hand on it out.  
  
"Voila! Sorry I took so long! And oh, your outfit is so cool!" She exclaimed. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing ultra-low rise faded jeans that flared at the bottom and a light blue sparkly tank top that said "Angel, or Devil?" I had kept my hair down and let it wave naturally.  
  
"Well, let's go now!" I said, walking towards her door. She followed me, and we walked towards the bus stop making predictions about how people might have changed.  
  
"I think Tudgeman will have become the next Ethan Craft! And Kate, well she'll like fall in love with him but he won't take her because she's not a book worm!" Miranda said, laughing at the image.  
  
"Yeah," I said, laughing too, "and then she'll start wearing plaid skirts, button up oxford shirts, tucked in, and glasses! And she'll walk around with her nose in a book, just to get the Tudge's attention!"  
  
As we rounded the corner that our bus stop was on, my breath caught in my throat. Because standing there was Gordo. But this was not the same Gordo I knew. He had grown a couple of inches, and his skin was several shades darker. Sure, his dark curls might have still been falling into his eyes, but I had always liked his hair like that. I had always had to fight the urge to brush it away. He had become so hot! Sure, I had always thought he was cute, but that was just me. Now I thought even Kate would consider him a hottie too. I could tell Miranda was acting the same way.  
  
"Lizzie! Miranda! Hey!" He said, pulling Miranda into a quick hug, than hugging me, but a little longer than Miranda. My skin tingled from his touch. He loosened his grip on me a little; his arms still around my waist, and said, "Happy to see me?" God, I could've died, his voice was so deep and sexy!  
  
"Oh yeah," I said, smiling up at him, letting go of him as our bus pulled up. We stood there for a bit, just smiling at each other.  
  
Then Miranda said, "Come on you two love birds, or the bus will leave without you!" I went into the bus, and grabbed the seat next to Miranda. Gordo sat behind us and started fiddling with his video camera, not listening to us.  
  
"Love birds? What did you mean by love birds?" I exclaimed to Miranda.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You two obviously like each other! Come on, don't you have at least a itsy bitsy crush on him?" Miranda said, looking straight at me.  
  
"Miranda! Me and Gordo are just friends ok? Even if I did, I don't think, he would like me back, we're way too good of friends!" I said, blushing a little, but looking Miranda straight in the eyes. I couldn't believe it, Miranda actually looked relieved!  
  
Then Gordo said, "Are you to done with you're conversation?" I nearly died! How long had he been listening?  
  
"G-Gordo! How long have you been listening?" I asked, looking over at Miranda, my cheeks even redder than before.  
  
"Nope, I didn't, don't worry!" Gordo said, smiling right at me. The bus stopped at our school and Miranda, Gordo, and I got of the bus together. We walked into the school, waving and saying "hi" to people we hadn't seen all summer.  
  
Then Gordo whipped out his camera and said to Miranda, "Ok, you first, say something profound about the beginning of our sophomore year."  
  
As Miranda rolled her eyes and held her hand up in front of the camera's lens, I thought to myself, "At least one thing didn't change about Gordo!"  
  
~So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! I need to know whether to do the next chapter or not! ~ 


	3. Chapter Two: Slang Lessons

~Disclaimer~ Again, I do not own the show Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters, just in case you forgot lol! Anyway, please review! Oh yes, Mark is my character. he is completely a figment of my imagination.  
  
Chapter Two- Slang Lessons  
  
"Come on Miranda, you have to do this!" Gordo whined at Miranda.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and said to Gordo, "You can film me first I guess."  
  
"Really? Great! Ok now Lizzie, tell me what you expect from this year?" Gordo said, turning the camera on me.  
  
"Well, I can't tell yet what it will be, but I know something will change." I looked straight into the camera and continued, 'I mean a few things have already changed, but something bigger will change. That's all." I grinned at Gordo as he turned the camera onto Miranda.  
  
"I totally agree with Lizzie. Something will change, but I'm not sure if it will be bad or good. Ok you can turn it off now!" Miranda said, rolling her eyes. I grinned at her, and then my jaw dropped open. Ethan Craft was walking down the hall, and with him was the hottest guy I had ever seen! He was tall, about 6 foot tall, and he had ash blond hair that was cut short. He had blue eyes, the color of the sky and he was very tan and buff. I elbowed Miranda, and she elbowed me back.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked her, my eyes following him as they walked down the hall. But then Kate sidled up to the new guy and Claire was following close behind.  
  
Miranda sighed, "So much for that! Kate will totally take him over and get him wrapped around her little finger." We must have looked pretty dejected, because Gordo put an arm around each of us.  
  
"Don't worry, you still have me!" He said. We laughed, and walked to our first class. Miranda sat behind me, and Gordo sat to my left. We were talking for a while and then Miranda fell silent. Because guess who slid into the chair on the right of me? Yes, that's right, the really hot guy we saw in the hall! I was so excited!  
  
"Hey, my name's Mark," He said, looking straight at me, and I nearly died, he had a great British accent! "I'm Ethan's cousin, I'm from London. My parents had this opportunity to go around the world in this boat type thing but they wanted me to get a good education, so they sent me to live with Ethan's family."  
  
"My name is Lizzie, and these are my two best friends, Miranda and Gordo. That's so cool about your parents!" I said, grinning excitedly at Miranda, "How do you like the USA?"  
  
"It's very cool. I like it a lot more than Austrailia. All the girls here are really class." He said, and Miranda and I looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Class? What does that mean?" She asked, looking at Mark.  
  
"It means 'hot' in British slang. Sorry If I use some confusing words, I'm just kinda used to using them." Mark said, grinning apologetically.  
  
"Oh no, we don't mind," Miranda said quickly, looking quickly at me.  
  
"No, no, not at all!" I exclaimed, grinning a little, "Hey, maybe you can teach us some slang!"  
  
"Yeah, that would be so cool!" Miranda said.  
  
"Maybe, that would be cool. Maybe during lunch or something ok?" He said.  
  
"Ok!" Miranda and I said together, and then our teacher walked into the class room.  
  
~Sorry there's so much dialogue and it's a little boring, it'll get better I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!~ 


	4. Chapter Three: Lunch Tables

~I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS. Except Mark. He's mine. And you are very crazy if you want to steal him. Haha. Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!~  
  
Chapter 3-Lunch Tables  
  
The bell rang for lunch. Miranda, Gordo, and I jumped out of our seats. We were lucky enough to have almost all of our classes together. Mark, on the other hand, only had our first period English class with us. They walked into the heavy stream of students.  
  
"I'll meet up with you at the table ok? My locker is over there." Gordo said, heading the opposite direction of Miranda and I.  
  
"Ok! Talk to you then!" Miranda and I said in unison. We walked down to our lockers quickly, and then we got into the lunch line. The line went surprisingly fast, and soon we were looking for a table to sit at. They grabbed an empty table, and quickly put my bag on the seat next to me to save a seat for Gordo.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?" Miranda said, leaning forward a little, and making sure that no one was listening. "Ok, so I like this guy."  
  
"Really?" I exclaimed, "Who?"  
  
"You aren't going to believe this, but it's-" Miranda started. Just then, Gordo sat down next to me and Mark sat next to Miranda.  
  
"Anybody want to tell me what this stuff is?" Mark said and smiled at me and Miranda. "Hey Miranda, hey Lizzie, how has school been for you so far?" I was about to respond when Ethan Craft walked up to our table.  
  
"Hey Mark, man, Kate and me are sitting over there, come on, you don't really want to sit with them do you?" He said. I rolled my eyes. After what happened last year, Miranda and I hated Ethan Craft. Ethan asked me to the Homecoming last year. I was so excited, I had been in love with him for the longest time! So of course I said yes. Turns out he was just trying to make Kate jealous. They ended up making up in the middle of the dance. I left early and Gordo and Miranda ended up sleeping over my house to comfort me. A week later, Kate and Ethan broke up again, and Ethan asked me out again. Of course I said no, I wasn't going to fall for that a second time, plus Miranda and I had decided that he wasn't that hot anyways. Then, after I had rejected him, he had turned around and asked Miranda! We were both shocked! I slapped him and we haven't talked ever since. So I wasn't that surprised that Ethan was being a little rude to us, he wasn't too fond of us after what happened.  
  
"No, actually, I'd rather sit here, with Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo. You can join us if you want," He said, totally calm, like he turned down opportunities to sit with the "popular" people every day. I looked at Miranda and raised my eyebrows. This guy was way cool.  
  
~So, tell me what you think! REVIEW! Or IM me or email me! Anyway, just let me know! Oh yeah sorry about that grammatical error, I changed it!~ 


	5. Chapter Four: Snogging and Snowflakes

~Ok, just a reminder for all of those who forgot: I. DO. NOT. OWN. LIZZIE. MCGUIRE. OR. ANY. OF. THE. CHARACTERS. OF. THAT. SHOW. Thank you. But I do own Mark. He's mine, all mine *evil laugh*. Well DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Enjoy! ~  
  
Chapter 4 -Snogging and Snowflakes  
  
Ethan glared at Mark, and stormed off. Mark just shrugged and said, "Oh well, I've never been that fond of him anyways. So shall we start with our slang lessons?"  
  
Miranda and I grinned at eachother, and said in unison, "We shall!"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, and said, "Whatever man, just start!" I have no clue about Gordo sometimes. Sometimes he acts very strange.  
  
"Ok, so I was very bored in History, so I wrote up a list of slang words that are very common in the UK. Here you go." He handed a list of words to Miranda, Gordo, and I. I looked over.  
  
"I like this one," Miranda said, grinning at Gordo and me, "Snogging! Definition- making out, frenching. Very cool word!"  
  
Then the bell rang, demanding that Gordo and I went to Math, while Miranda and Mark went to Art.  
  
"So, Gordo, do you like Mark? I think he seems pretty cool." I asked Gordo, trying to keep up with him because now that he was much taller, so his stride was longer.  
  
"Yeah, he's cool. Why?"  
  
I shrugged. "Just wondering." We walked into Math class, and he sat next to me. As the teacher walked in and started droning on and on about what "exciting" and "interesting" things we would be learning about that year, I started doodling on the cover of my notebook, not really thinking about what I was drawing. I leaned back and admired my work. Then my eyes widened in horror, and my cheeks reddened. The doodles looked like snowflakes, but if you looked carefully, you could see that it was really Gordo's name written five times in a circle, the "o" only written once, so that his name was connected. I couldn't let Gordo see this! I quickly turned my binder upside down so he couldn't see it. I tried to listen to our teacher, but my mind kept on wandering off to Gordo. Did he like me? What would he say if he knew that I liked him? Would he freak out? Would he ask me out? Did I really want him to ask me out? I rolled my eyes at my self. Of course I wanted him to ask me out! The bell rang, and I slowly gathered my books and walked towards the door.  
  
"Lizzie! Wait up!" I turned around and waited for Gordo to catch up to me.  
  
"So, that was a pointless math class wasn't it?" I asked, smiling at him, I could tell that I was in for one of his rants about how education was good for me.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie Lizzie, not this again! How many times must I tell you that getting an education is good for you? You should try to listen to the teacher. I mean, what else can you do in math class?"  
  
Think about you, I thought, smiling to my self. I just shrugged and walked up to Miranda and Mark. "Miranda, I need to talk to you for a sec, ok? Come here." I pulled her into the girls bathroom. "Ok, now tell me! WHO DO YOU LIKE?" I heard the stall door open behind me.  
  
"Yes, please tell Miranda, I'm dying to know, who do you like?"  
  
~CLIFF HANGER! I'll update soon! I'm sorry this took so long, a lot of things have been happening with my family and stuff. I'm also sorry it's so short! I hope you liked it, don't forget to review! ~ 


	6. Chapter Five : Master Plan

~ This one took a while, I'm so sorry! Anyway, as you know, I only own Mark and Kayla and the rest of the characters belong to Disney. And if you can't deal with "inappropriate" language, please be warned that some will be in this chapter and probably chapters to come (as they are in High School). Thanks to those who have reviewed, you guys are the best! Those who haven't- PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks.~  
  
Chapter 5: Master Plan  
  
The queen of bitches, Kate Sanders, walked out of the stall. "Pray tell Miranda, we're all dying to know who you have your eye on this year. Is it Ethan? Oh dear, I do hope you little losers still don't have your eyes on Ethan! Can't you see that he doesn't care about you at all? The only girl he likes is me ok? Oh Miranda, I really hope that's not who you like! Why don't you tell us?" Kate said, walking up to us, flipping her long straight blonde hair over her shoulders, her ice blue eyes fixed on Miranda, who was glaring back at Kate. Only I noticed the girl behind Kate. She was about 5 foot tall and she had almost identical eyes as Kate. She was petite with very small and pointed features, and she had long black hair that flowed down to her back. Her skin was the color of cream, and I knew right away that Kate had found a new "best friend", because this girl's blue eyes were cold and hard, and I noticed she was staring right at me with an expression that wasn't that friendly.  
  
"Oh look at the time Kate!" Miranda said, exaggerating looking at her watch, "It looks like we have to go now. I guess I'll have to tell you another time, Come on Lizzie! Adios Kate!" She turned around and was about to walk out the door when Kate and the girl blocked it.  
  
"Sorry Miranda, but you aren't getting out of this so quickly! Oh, and by the way, this is Kayla, she moved here from New York. Anyway, Sanchez, tell us now!" Kate said, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Miranda and I.  
  
"Look Kate," I said to my ex-best friend, stepping in front of Miranda, "This is none of your business, OK? I don't see why you care so much about us 'losers' anyway! Maybe you're just a loser at heart. Let us by!" I pushed past Kate and Kayla, Miranda right behind me. It was easy to get by the two girls because Kate was stunned that I was actually talked back to her. Miranda and I walked down the hall in silence, and then we went into Spanish class, as I had decided to switch from French to Spanish last year. She sat to the right of me, and Gordo sat to the left of me. Mark sat to the left of Miranda. Our teacher started to drone on in on in Spanish, as she had decided that the way that we were really going to learn spanish was if shse didn't speak in English at all. That was OK for me, because Miranda could always translate if I didn't understand something. As the teacher turned her back to right something on the board, I passed a note to Miranda.  
  
Miranda- So who do you like? Please tell me! ~Lizzie  
  
I waited as she read the note and wrote something under my note. Then she passed it quickly to me and I read it over.  
  
Promise you won't freak out or anything??  
  
I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to know!  
  
Of course not!!! Now tell me who it is!  
  
She read it over and then wrote one word down. I grabbed it from her as she passed it to me, and read it eagerly.  
  
Gordo  
  
My heart sank. She couldn't like Gordo too! That meant we liked the same guy, again. I should have known though. She had been acting differently towards Gordo. Plus then I recalled when she asked me if I liked Gordo, and I had lied. She had been relieved! I started to slowly die inside. She couldn't like Gordo. She couldn't! Couldn't she see that Gordo and I belonged together? And she and Mark were perfect for each other! I smiled to myself as a plan formulated in my head. All I had to do was get Mark and Miranda together. Then Gordo would be all mine. After class, I made sure to walk next to Mark. Part one of my plan was about to begin.  
  
"So Mark, although it's only your first day of school, do you have your eye on anyone for to go to the Homecoming dance yet?" I asked, looking up at him. He was hot, but in my eyes, not as hot as Gordo.  
  
"Maybe... why?" He asked, flashing a puzzled smile at me.  
  
"Oh, well I have a friend, she wants you to ask her." I said.  
  
"And who would this friend be?" He said, his smile widening.  
  
"I'd tell you, but I'm sworn to secrecy," I said, throwing a pointed glance at Miranda, "Well I'm gonna go catch up with Gordo and Miranda, I'll talk to you later!" I walked quickly up to Miranda and Gordo, part one of my plan complete.  
  
~So, how did you like it? How will Mark react to Lizzie's obvious hints? What will Miranda say if Mark asks her out? How will Gordo react? Stay tuned to find out! LoL just kidding, I'll try to get chapter 6 up soon! Don't forget to review! Oh yeah, Merry Christmas!~ 


	7. Chapter Six: Surprise

~Ok, if you are totally stupid and cannot remember anything... here's a little reminder... I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW!!! OK? Got it? Good! I do own Mark, Kayla, and Tom though. They're mine! Anyway, don't you forget to review!  
  
Chapter 6~Surprise  
  
Three weeks had past, and those three weeks I had been planting little hints to Miranda and Mark that the other wanted to go to Homecoming with them. Homecoming was the next Saturday, and still neither Mark or Gordo had asked anyone to the dance. Also, neither Miranda or I had gotten a dress. Kate, of course, was going with Ethan, and had already gotten a dress, a little black number that half the cheerleading squad had worn last year, although Kate didn't know this as the cheerleaders had leant it to her because she was the newest cheerleader on the squad. Kate was drunk at last Homecoming so she doesn't remember what anyone was wearing. The new girl, Kayla, was going with the quarterback of the football team, Tom McNally, which had made her the new most wanted girl in school.  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and I were walking down the hall when Mark stopped me. "Lizzie, uh, can I talk to you?" I shrugged, and he pulled me in a corner where, surprisingly, nobody was making out.  
  
"So, um, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, nervously eyeing Gordo and Miranda who were waiting nearby.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go to Homecoming with me? I mean, I know this is kinda strange, but I think you are a really cool girl, and I wanna get to know you, you know, as more than a friend." He said, looking down at his shoes. Wait a minute, wasn't he supposed to be asking Miranda this? Not me! No, no, no! I looked with horror out of the corner of my eye to see Gordo lean down and kiss Miranda softly on the cheek, and as she blushed, he grabbed her hand. This was not supposed to be happening! Gordo was supposed to be asking me out, and Mark was supposed to be asking Miranda out!  
  
"Um... um... ok..." I said, looking down at my feet too.  
  
"Really?" He said, looking up at me, excited, "That's great!" With that, he leaned down and kissed me softly on the mouth. I looked up at him, shocked, which I guess he took as happiness, because he wrapped his arm around my waist, and steered me towards Miranda and Gordo, saying, "I'm so glad I finally have a girlfriend here. And I'm especially glad that you are my girlfriend." Instead of having these words make me feel happy, it made me feel even worse. I can't be his girlfriend if my heart belongs to Gordo! But of course obviously Gordo likes Miranda a lot more than me. I faked a smile and tried to be happy as Gordo and Miranda, as my new boyfriend smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.  
  
~ So did you like? Email me, IM me, or just simply review.~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Far from Perfect

~Yet another chapter! Wow! Aren't you proud of me? I just have a lot of ideas after this period of "writers block". Plus now I have a lot of time on my hands as I'm at my grandma's and being on the computer let's me escape from family bonding time once in a while, which is a very good thing. So anyway, you know the drill. I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. Mark, Tom, and Kayla are all figments of my imagination. And please, please, PLEASE review!!!! I really appreciate it because it tells me what I'm doing right (i.e the stuff you like) and what I'm not doing right (i.e the stuff you don't like that much, but thankfully I haven't gotten any of those yet) Anyways I'll stop droning on and on. Read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY!!! ~  
  
Chapter 7- Far from perfect "Lizzie. Hey Lizzie! Earth to Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed into my ear at lunch. "What's wrong with you girl? You're totally spacing out!"  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" I said, a little dazed, as Miranda had just snapped me out of my daydreams of, not Mark, but Gordo, of course.  
  
"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall this afternoon to look for dresses for Homecoming, as now we both have dates." She said, and at the word "dates" her eyes lit up and she sighed dreamily. "Can you believe it Lizzie? I'm finally going out with Gordo! I think subconsciously I've always liked him. Don't you think that we're just the perfect couple? And you and Mark, well you two are perfect for eachother." I nodded absentmindedly, and my thoughts drifted off as she droned on and on about how perfect Gordo and she were for each other. Personally, I knew that they were awful for each other. I really couldn't see them together. I knew that Gordo and I were perfect for each other, but I couldn't say anything because Miranda was my best friend, and she deserves to be happy. And if she thought she was happy with Gordo, there was nothing I could say that would change her mind. Even if I did tell her that I liked Gordo too, that wouldn't even change her mind.  
  
Mark came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me in greeting. While doing so he whispered into my ear, "Hey gorgeous, is anyone sitting there?" I smiled and shook my head, pretending to be happy for the compliment, although inside I was crawling into a hole. Why must he like me so much! Gordo slid into the chair next to Miranda, just saying "hi" to her, nothing romantic at all. I brightened. That meant he didn't like her that much. But of course that meant that Mark really liked me, which wasn't good at all.  
  
"So Lizzie, can I come over to your house after school? Then we can get your mom to drive us to the mall." Since my birthday is in January*, I have my learners permit, but Miranda's is in June*, so she has already gotten her drivers lisence.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll get my mom to let me drive and have her sit in the passenger seat though." I said, looking over at Miranda. Miranda rolled her eyes. I had become obsessed with driving and I wanted to show everyone how good of a driver I was.  
  
Mark looked at Gordo and raised his eyebrows. "Our girlfriends are going some where without us! This isn't good!" Then he looked at me. "Can we come too?"  
  
Miranda and I rolled our eyes. "Of course not! We're going to shop for dresses for Homecoming! If you came with us then it would ruin the surprise of seeing what we are going to wear! That wouldn't be good would it?" I said, reasoning with my boyfriend.  
  
"The girl's got a point Mark. You don't want to know what Lizzie is wearing to the dance! The whole point is wondering what she's going to wear. Anyway, I know from experience, shopping with these two is not fun. They spend hours in one store, decide there's isn't anything in there that they like, go to another, decide the same thing for that one, and on and on and on. Trust me, you don't want to go with them." Gordo said, and Miranda and I just rolled our eyes. The bell rang for the end of lunch and we walked to our classes. The rest of the day passed by surprisingly fast, and soon Miranda and I were walking home from the bus stop to my house. Miranda was gushing about Gordo as usual, so I tuned out and thought about what to do to about my "situation". I liked Gordo. Miranda was going out with Gordo. I was pretty sure that Mark and Miranda would make a good couple, but Mark obviously liked me. Who knew who Gordo liked? He didn't seem that interested in Miranda... We arrived at my house. My mom agreed to driving us to the mall, and she even let me drive! Miranda and I looked in a couple of small shops, not really finding what we wanted. Miranda pulled me into this one boutique and tried on a tight, red, one shouldered dress that tied at the shoulder and had strings hanging down from the shoulder. It looked really good on her because it contrasted with her dark hair. All we had to do was find a dress for me. We went into Hechts and I found a short, periwinkle, tube dress that was made of a sparkly material. Miranda said it was perfect for me. I felt far from perfect on the inside though.  
  
*I'm not sure when the characters from Lizzie McGuire's birthdays are so I'm making them up. If anybody knows can they review and tell me?  
  
~ This was really short and I'm sorry! I promise to make it longer next time! Don't forget to review!~ 


	9. Chapter Eight: Biggest Mistake

~I don't own anything except for Kayla, Tom, and Mark. Thank you. Enjoy and don't forget to review!~  
  
Chapter 8- Biggest Mistake  
  
The night of Homecoming had come. Our football team had won their game, although Miranda, Mark, Gordo, and I did not watch it. Miranda and I had stayed at my house giving each other manicures, pedicures, and makeovers for the dance. Mark and Gordo were supposed to pick us up at our house in an hour (Gordo had already had his birthday in August*, so he was driving), and still Miranda and I were still in robes.  
  
"Miranda! Stand still for one second ok?" I said to my best friend as I tried to put a French twist into her hair. She was bouncing up and down though, and making it extremely hard to do. Finally I got it done and stepped back. "Tada! Look in the mirror and see what you think!"  
  
"Let me put on my dress first for the whole effect," She said, and stepped into my closet and changed quickly. Then she stepped out. She looked great. Her hair was swept up from her face except for a few strands in the front that curled gently, and framed her face. I had lined her eyes in black and then used black mascara to make her eyelashes look extra long. I had also used dark eye shadow. I had made shadows under her cheekbones to create the illusion of high cheekbones, and a deep wine red that matched her dress was used on her lips. The dress itself hugged her curves and stopped at her knee, which gave off an elegant effect. She then stepped into three inch stiletto heels. Her nails were painted the same color as her dress, as were her toes.  
  
"You look about eighteen! But will you do my hair now Miranda?" I said, and Miranda immediately went over to me. She made two small French braids that circled my head. She put them together with two small blue clips. I thanked her and then put on my dress.  
  
"Wow Lizzie, we're both total knockouts!" Miranda said as I slipped on some silver high-heeled sandals. Just then the doorbell rang, and I could hear my mother answering it. I heard Gordo and Mark's deep voices and then my mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda, your dates are here!" She called, and I rolled my eyes. Did she have to put emphasis on dates? Miranda and I walked slowly down the stairs, and we could see the guy's eyes widen. Only Gordo's eyes were on me, not his girlfriend, Miranda, and Mark's eyes were on Miranda, not on his girlfriend, me. They must have noticed this because their gazes shifted suddenly. Miranda didn't notice though.  
  
"You two look great!" Mark said enthusiastically, putting an arm around me.  
  
"I totally agree," said Gordo, putting an arm around Miranda. "Well shall we go?"  
  
"Not so fast!" My mom cried, and she whipped out her camera. "Not until I get some pictures!" She took about one hundred pictures of me and Mark, then another hundred of Gordo and Miranda, then yet another hundred of all four of us. Finally she let us go, whimpering something about how her baby was all grown up. I rolled my eyes and told her that Gordo would take Miranda and I home after the dance, that was supposed to end at twelve. Then we escaped out of the front door.  
  
When we arrived at the dance, we were greeted by loud music and lots of people.  
  
"Are there really this many people at our school?" Miranda yelled so that she could be heard over the music.  
  
"Probably half of them are from that other high school... um what's it's name? Oh God I can't remember it!" I said, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. Just then a slow song came on. Miranda mouthed at me, "already?" as Gordo put his hands on her hips. She tried to move closer to him but his hands were planted firmly on her hips, which created about a foot of distance between them. Mark wrapped his arms around my waist, smashing me to him, when I would have rather had a little bit of distance between us, not as much as Gordo and Miranda, mind you, but enough so that I could breathe. After the song ended, a fast song started, and instead of releasing me, Mark just turned me around so my back was pressed up against his front, and started freak dancing with me. My eyes widened and I looked to Miranda for help. She saw me and told Gordo something, who actually looked relieved. (Miranda didn't notice this though.)  
  
She tugged on my arm and said to Mark, "Sorry Mark, but I have to take Lizzie away from you for a second ok?" Startled that someone was talking to him, he loosened his grip on me and I was able to slip away. Miranda pulled me into the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you so much Miranda! Mark was suffocating me!" I said.  
  
"At least he was getting close to you! Did you see what Gordo was doing? He was touching me like I had some kind of deadly disease. I truly don't understand that boy. He's very sweet to me asking me to the dance and all, but then after that he hardly acts that way at all! He acts like we're just friends, and it's really starting to piss me off," Miranda said, looking into the mirror.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?" I asked, trying to act sympathetic towards my best friend, although I was celebrating inside. It really seemed that Gordo didn't like her!  
  
"Believe me, I've tried." Miranda said, rolling her eyes at her reflection, and then she turned to me, leaning on the sink behind her. "It seems that everything I do or say just pushes him farther away." Her expression turned almost desperate. "I don't know what to do Lizzie!" I came up to her and hugged her. I didn't really know what else to say or do. Then I heard somebody knock on the door.  
  
"Lizzie? Miranda? Are you in there?" Gordo called to us, and Miranda raced to the door and opened it, to see Gordo and Mark peering in. We quickly left the bathroom, and the four of us started dancing again. I was so grateful that Mark didn't try to freak dance with me. An half an hour later, another slow song came on.  
  
"Um, Lizzie, do you wanna dance?" I turned my head to see Gordo asking me to dance. I looked over his shoulder to see Mark asking Miranda.  
  
"Miranda's ok with it?" I asked, kind of surprised as Miranda had just told me that she wanted to be closer to Gordo.  
  
"Yeah. We're just dancing as friends you know?" I nodded, and then I draped my arms loosely around his neck. He put his arms around my waist. I noticed that we were a lot closer to each other than Gordo and Miranda had been before, and I looked over at my boyfriend and Miranda to see that Mark was holding Miranda as close to him as I was to him before. She had her head resting on his chest, her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. Surprisingly I didn't feel any jealously at all, I just got a feeling that Miranda secretly liked Mark, although she wasn't ready to admit it yet. I moved closer to Gordo and rested my head on his shoulder (he was that tall!) and tightened my arms around his neck, and in turn he tightened his arms around my waist. I noticed that we fit perfectly with each other, and I sighed happily. He gently brushed his lips against my hair, and then as I leaned back a little to smile at him, he kissed me softly on the lips. This is where the trouble began. I kissed him back, and soon we were frenching each other. I swear I saw fireworks, and it was definitely one of those "foot-popping" kisses. Then as we ended the kiss, my eyes opened reluctantly. He smiled down at me, and was about to lean down and kiss me again, when Mark pulled his arms off of my waist. I was roughly pushed to the side, and Mark glared at Gordo.  
  
"What the hell? Why did you kiss my girlfriend?" Mark spat out, ready to fight Gordo. A small crowd was gathering around us, and I felt like running away, away from this madness that was forming.  
  
"Um, well... I..." Gordo stuttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"You know Mark," Miranda said, coming between Mark and Gordo, facing Mark, her back towards me, "I really don't think it was Gordo's fault at all, although after this, I doubt I'll ever talk to him again, let alone be his girlfriend. But I think it was that little slut Lizzie McGuire's fault." After that she turned to me, her eyes spitting fire. "I can't believe you Elizabeth McGuire! One, we're best friends, and no true best friend would kiss her best friend's boyfriend. Two, you just couldn't stand that I finally had something that you wanted, and you just had to steal the one thing that made me feel happy from me, didn't you!" With that, she spun around and ran towards the back of the gym. Mark chased after her, and I turned to Gordo for help. Because, of course, we had just shared that kiss, that wonderful, awesome kiss, so he had to have some sympathy for me right? Wrong!  
  
"Gordo..." I said, searching his eyes for some kind of compassion, but all I saw was cold.  
  
"I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry Lizzie..." With that he turned his back on me, not looking back, and walked away, towards Larry Tudgeman and his friends (surprisingly they had actually shown up.) I looked around, tears filling my eyes, searching for somebody who would take me under their wing. But nobody was there. They were all laughing at the downfall of the seemingly flawless Lizzie McGuire. Well surprise people, I'm not as happy as I seem! I headed towards the front door, heads turning to laugh about me as I walked past. I walked outside, welcoming the cool autumn air on my bare arms and legs, and then started the long walk home.  
  
~ Did ya like it? Review and tell me! Thanks to the people have already reviewed, you guys are the best!~ 


	10. Chapter Nine: Cinderella and her Prince ...

~Ok, I'm going to let you guys on a little secret, I secretly own Lizzie McGuire and all of the characters, and I get millions upon millions of dollars every day. Now let me let you in on another little secret of mine, I am a very good liar. Now it is up to you to decide, do you really believe me when I say I own Lizzie McGuire? Of course not! Because it's not true. The only characters I own are Mark, Kayla, and Tom. So don't steal them. And oh yeah, I don't get paid at all... I am actually as of right now, totally and absolutely broke. But that's ok. Now I'm going to stop being boring and let you read the awaited chapter of my story! Don't forget to review if you haven't already! And thanks to the people who already have! Ok, well... ENJOY!~  
  
Chapter 9- Cinderella and her Prince Charming  
  
The next few months were lived in misery. Complete and absolute misery. My two best friends had deserted me, my ex-boyfriend hated me, and the rest of the world couldn't care less about whether I was happy or not. Miranda had run to Kate for sympathy, and surprisingly Kate had taken her in. I guess she had decided that Miranda hated me and she was happy to have another member of the "I hate Lizzie club". Miranda had grown her hair long, so that it hung straight down her back, and she had it chemically straightened. Her wardrobe became a clone of Kate's, and magically overnight, her chest grew from a B cup to a C cup. Tom McNally ditched Kayla for Miranda, and now they were the hottest couple in school. They made out in the middle of the hallway, and Miranda started to be constantly late to class, and she started to wear turtlenecks even though it was 60 degrees outside. She lied to her parents and got drunk every weekend at the parties that happened every weekend. Rumors were that Tom had gotten to "home base" with her, and I longed for the days when Miranda was still my best friend, just as unpopular as I was, even though I knew I should have been mad at Miranda for calling me a slut and turning on me. I just wanted my best friend back. Gordo and Mark had become two of Tudgeman's best friends. Their lunchtimes were mostly spent in the computer lab, and I had noticed that even though we lived in California, Gordo and Mark's tans had rapidly started to fade. I missed Gordo too, and most of class time was spent thinking back on that one kiss, even though I knew that it was wrong. And me? Well I concentrated on making everyone believe that I was invisible. I stopped wearing my tight jeans and tight tops, trading them in for baggy black t-shirts and a normal pair of jeans, no hip-huggers, no flares, no little flowers on the leg or anything. Just plain basic blue jeans. Actually, I had four pairs, two blue, one khaki, and one black. Every day I pulled my hair up into the same basic ponytail, and I never wore any makeup, just some Blistex lip balm. During Christmas my parents tried to cheer me up by giving me flashy clothes and a car, but I just put the clothes in the back of my closet. I used the car only for driving to school. What else would I use it for? It's not like I had anywhere to drive to. I didn't go to the Digital Bean anymore, or the movies, because of course, I had no friends to go with. Even Matt and Lanny started to feel sorry for me I guess, because they stopped pulling pranks on me.  
  
But then it all changed. It was February 14th, the day all teenage couples were waiting for. Hearts, cupids, and roses were all around me, as well as love-sick couples who seemed to think my locker was a perfect place to lean up against to make out. After getting them to leave, I opened my locker, and before I could reach for my textbooks and binders, a small pink envelope fluttered to the floor. I bent down to pick it up. As I opened it, I pulled out a small card. On the front was a heart with the words "I'm sorry". In the inside was this:  
  
Lizzie, Forgive me? I forgive you. Love (and I mean it), Gordo P.S Happy Valentines Day  
  
I smiled to myself, praying that it wasn't a joke. I turned around to see Gordo there. I blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I got you're card. And I forgive you... although it's mostly my fault." I said. He took my chin in one of his big hands, and tilted my head upwards so that I was looking up at him.  
  
"Lizzie, it was both of our faults. I shouldn't have kissed you while I was going out with Miranda. That's what I meant by making the biggest mistake of my life. It was not a mistake kissing you, and I want you to understand that. And actually now that I'm not going out with anyone..." He said, and then trailed off, looking deep into my eyes for reassurance which made chills run down my spine.  
  
"Now that you're not going out with anyone..." I said, repeating him, returning his gaze.  
  
"I probably can kiss you can't I?" He said, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" I said, grinning at him, and without saying anything more, he leaned down, kissing me softly, and as I responded, he deepened it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt like I was in heaven. As the warning bell rung we reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"May I walk you to class?" He asked and held out his hand. I nodded, and took his hand. As we walked down the hall, I felt like Cinderella with my Prince Charming.  
  
~Awwww fluff! But will Miranda and Lizzie ever make up? Stay tuned! And don't forget to review!~ 


	11. Chapter Ten: Wall of Ice

~Guess what everybody? My birthday was December 31st, lol I'm sure you don't care at all but I just felt like telling everybody. Anyway, now I'm 15. Ok well I don't own Lizzie McGuire, and you don't own Mark, Kayla, or Tom. Got it? Good. Don't forget to review if you haven't already (thanks to the people who already have), and most importantly ENJOY! ~  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
A few weeks had passed, and I was officially considered a "computer nerd" (even though I wasn't that into computers.) Which is definitely not as bad as being a social outcast, believe me. At least I had friends! Even though they were Larry Tudgeman and his friends, but oh well. They were better than no friends at all, and I came to realize that they were deeply misunderstood. They were actually pretty cool in their own strange way, and they made me laugh all the time. I started to wear my old clothes again (who said that a nerd couldn't look good?). Gordo and I had also officially become a couple. Mark didn't even care that much, he was pretty supportive of us, and Mark and I became really good friends. I would have to say my two best friends then were Gordo and Mark. Gordo and I, of course, were also more than friends, but I could tell him everything, (well not exactly everything) and he did the same. Mark and I had the same kind of friendship, and in early March he started confessing to me that he still liked Miranda. I think all three of us missed her. Me especially. I missed having a girl around, as I was the only girl in our little group of friends. I wanted to had sleepovers again, giving eachother makeovers and playing truth or dare. You couldn't really do that with a guy. For one thing, my mom would never let Mark and Gordo sleepover (especially Gordo), and even if she did, it wouldn't have been the same. I wanted desperately to shake Miranda as I passed her in the halls, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please be my best friend again!" But if I had done that she probably would have just laughed in my face and walked away, or say some little one liner that was designed to shatter me into little pieces. She had become a major bitch, just like Kate, and everyone who wasn't "popular" knew it. She had made it her mission to insult every single one of the people who weren't one of her friends, Mark, Gordo, and I included. I was convinced that Kate and Miranda had actually started an "I hate Lizzie McGuire Club", because everywhere I went, I was met with a glare from either themselves or one of their little friends. Miranda got worse every day. She thought, that because she only a sophomore and she was dating a senior, she was better than everyone else. But I had heard that Tom was starting to get "restless", and had made-out (and maybe had gotten farther) with more than ten girls at parties while Miranda was too drunk to care. Nobody had told her though, I think they just wanted to see what happened when she actually caught him. Which was kinda evil, and I knew I should have done something, but I had two reasons for not saying anything. One: She wouldn't of believed me anyway, and Two: I was into teenage drama just as much as the next person, and maybe she would blow up at him in the middle of the hallway, providing entertainment for everyone. Ok so I realize it was very evil of me to think that, but I also had this little glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, if she broke up with him, she would come running back to me.  
  
Anyway, one day Mark and I were eating lunch together, (Gordo had to talk to a teacher about extra credit). Miranda, Kate, and Kayla had just breezed past our table without giving us a second glance. Mark's blue eyes followed Miranda as she sat down at a table a little bit away from us.  
  
"Mark, don't waste your thoughts on her. She's not worth it, and you know she doesn't give a damn about any of us anymore." I said, softly, after following his gaze. I know that sounds a little harsh, but we had decided that we would be to the point if one of us were wasting our time on something. (Mark and I had explained to Gordo several times that he didn't need to do extra credit as he was getting As in every single subject, but would he listen? Nooooo...not Gordo. Why waste your time having fun if you could be upping your grades from a plain old A to an A+?)  
  
Mark sighed, and looked down at his untouched "mystery meat". "I know Lizzie, but it's so hard! Why did she change so much?" He said, and looked up at me. The look on his face almost broke my heart. I felt like killing my ex-best friend. Couldn't she see how much pain she was inflicting on me, Gordo, and Mark? Especially Mark? It was definetly unrequited love, even though I was pretty sure it hadn't been before the kiss. I suddenly felt immensely guilty. It was my fault Miranda had changed so much, it was my fault that Mark was so unhappy.  
  
"Oh my God Mark, I'm so sorry! I feel so bad." I said, and he looked at me, confused.  
  
"What? Lizzie, it's not your fault that Miranda is acting like a bitch. She made the decision to change, you didn't make her!" He exclaimed.  
  
"But.... it is sort of my fault, because if I hadn't of kissed Gordo... then none of this would have happened," I said, and now it was my turn to look down at my food.  
  
"No, no, no Lizzie! Don't say that! It's not your fault ok? You have to understand that! And even if it was your fault, I wouldn't blame you." Mark said intently.  
  
"What wouldn't you blame her for?" Gordo said, sliding into the chair next to me, and then after that he turned my head so I was facing him, and kissed me softly on the lips. "Hey Lizzie, I missed you," he said softly, so I only could hear.  
  
I kissed him back softly and then said, "I missed you too."  
  
"So, what wouldn't you blame her for Mark?" Gordo asked, after smiling at me for a while.  
  
"Well Gordo, your girlfriend here got it into her head that it was her fault that Miranda turned into a clone of Kate. And I was saying even if it was her fault I wouldn't get mad at her or anything because even though Lizzie had kissed you, it was Miranda's decision to change so much." Mark said.  
  
Just then the bell rang, so I got up and said, "Well, I have to run to the toilet, I'll see you two in class." I didn't notice that Miranda just got up and was heading to the same door as I was behind me. I got into the bathroom and after I flushed, I washed my hands and then looked my self in the mirror. I reapplied my lip-gloss and was about to take out my brush from my bag when Miranda came out of one of the stalls. She brushed past me, washed her hands, and then started applying another layer of makeup on her already makeup-laden face.  
  
"Uh... Hi..." I said, after I had worked up the courage to actually talk to my ex-best friend.  
  
She turned to look at me and raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Well... yeah... there isn't really anyone else in here is there?" I said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why would I care?" She started to go back to putting more mascara on her eyelashes.  
  
"Wait... Miranda....Look I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Gordo. I miss having you as my best friend. Forgive me?" I said, hoping that Miranda would forgive me right there on the spot. For a minute there we just stared at each other, and I thought that I saw something that resembled kindness in her eyes. But then the wall of ice that had blocked any emotion from her eyes went up again, and she glared at me.  
  
"No, I do not forgive you. I'm sorry, but you are a loser, and I do not talk with losers, nor do I talk about what happened in the past with losers, nor do I forgive losers. Ok? Got it? Well I must go or people might actually think that I'm a loser too." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom, her head held high. I watched her go, feeling like I was going to explode! What right did she have to treat me like that? I was sorry, and I was ready to admit that I was wrong, and she didn't treat me with any kind of respect. Now I didn't even care that much if Tom did dump her. She deserved it.  
  
~Seems like Miranda will never change her ways! Or will she? Will Mark ever move on? Stay tuned to find out lol! Don't forget to review!~ 


	12. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT A/N!!! OK, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating this recently. I'm sure that all of you want to come and chop me up into little bits while I'm sleeping. But I've been having midterms and they were awful, so I'm sorry, I didn't have much time. Anyway, I have a few suggestions of stories that you should read. First, my story Pop meets Punk. Yeah, it's about Dreamstreet (it's in original romance), but it's not your average Dreamstreet fic, I promise. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it and review! Thanks! Ok, I also have another one, which is called My Obbsession, an original romance story. Please read and review this one too thank you very much! And I promised I'd advertise for Angel-Eyes. Her stories are the best please please please PLEASE read them! Ok I'm done, another chapter will come soon, I promise! 


	13. Chapter Eleven: Totally Confused

~Woah. It's been a long time people, a long long time. I just realized I wasn't letting people review anonymously, so I've changed my settings. Woo! So people that don't have a sn on fanfiction.net and wanted to sign my story, here's ur chance! woo! Ok I'm a little hyper. Sorry. Anyway, thank you to all those who have reviewed, you people are awesome. All my readers will you please please PLEASE do me a massive favor and go to FictionPress.net, and then search for my sn there? Because I have four stories up there and I need more reviews and support, so please go check it out! Now enjoy this chapter, and if you haven't already, please, please, PLEASE review. Oh. I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters, except for my original ones, Kayla, Mark, and Tom. Enjoy!~  
  
Chapter Eleven- Totally Confused  
  
Gordo, Mark, Larry, and I were hanging out by my locker before my first period class. Larry was telling us about his weekend trip to his aunt's house, and he swore that he hooked up with some "fair maiden" while there, though none of us believed him. Gordo had his arm around my waist, leaning on the locker, and my head was resting on his shoulder. He smelled so good, and I felt so safe and comfortable, laughing with my friends. Then something caught my eye that made me lift my head off Gordo's shoulder. Miranda was walking down the hall, by herself, a scene which one didn't see often. Her eyes were fixed into a glare. But for once, this glare was not aimed at me. It was aimed at something behind me. I turned around to see what it was, and my eyes widened. Tom McNally, Miranda's hot quarterback boyfriend, had Kate pushed against the lockers, making out with her. Miranda walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Tom, what do you think you're doing?" My ex-best friend spat out, glaring at the pair. Kate straightened out her shirt and smoothed her hair, and then she put her hands on her hips and smiled smugly. I wanted to turn away from the scene in front of me, but I couldn't.  
  
"Nothing Randa, that little slut you call a friend forced herself on me. Seriously, you should find friends who won't backstab you like that. I was about to pull away when you came. Forgive me?" He said, looking into her eyes and smiled what he thought was a regretful smile. But Miranda wasn't falling for it.  
  
"Oh yeah. I am so sure. That's why I saw you start it. And that's why I saw you push her against that locker," Miranda said sarcastically, her eyes flashing as she turned to Kate. "And you, Kate, I thought you had changed. And I thought we were friends. You little bitch. Don't ever come near me again. I can't believe I didn't see you were a slut from the beginning." Miranda's eyes were filled with hurt for a second, but then they turned hard again as she reached out and slapped Kate, and then turned and slapped Tom. "Tom, we're through. I won't miss you at all." She turned around and ran right towards the bathroom. I looked after her and sighed as the bell rang. We ran to our next class. We were late, but our teacher forgave us as we were only one minute late. Miranda still hadn't showed up fifteen minutes later, and I was getting worried, even though I knew I shouldn't have. I was about to raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom when Miranda walked in. As the only seat that wasn't taken was next to me, she gave a late pass to the teacher and then slid into the seat. She tried to make eye contact with me, but I just looked straight ahead and thought "Don't think about her anymore. Don't think about her anymore. She's not worth it. She's not worth it.". My thoughts were cut off by a note landing on my desk. I opened it when I knew the teacher wasn't looking at me, and read it quickly.  
  
Lizzie, I know you hate me now. I don't blame you. What I did was totally out of hand. I just was upset that you "betrayed" me, even though I knew (even then) that Gordo wasn't the one for me. Mark was (and still is). I should have seen it then, but I didn't, and now I feel like a massive idiot. I know that I shouldn't ask for a second chance because of the way I treated you, but I guess I can try. Lizzie, will you forgive me?? ~Randa  
  
I looked up, surprised. Miranda flashed me a nervous smile. I didn't know what to do. Miranda was admitting she was wrong? And asking for forgiveness? What was I supposed to do?  
  
I don't know Miranda, I just don't know. Give me some time to think it over ok?  
  
I passed the note to her and as she read it, her shoulders visibly slumped. I suddenly wished I hadn't of sent that note. What kind of best friend was I anyway? Wasn't I supposed to be there for her always? But she wasn't when I needed her. I was so confused.  
  
~Oh my. What shall Lizzie do? Keep reading and reviewing! I'm sorry this was so short. The story is almost done though! Woo!~ 


	14. Chapter Twelve: Bad

~Hey guys!! I'm pretty proud of myself, this story is almost finished! Woo! :-D. Just a couple more chapters! I was thinking, I might do a sequel, or even a prequel, you know, the prequel would be about what happened in Lizzie's freshman year, and then the sequel(s) would be about what happens in her junior year (and maybe even her senior year). Tell me what you think ok? Email me at blondes_have_more_fun_88@hotmail.com. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock! :-D. Now you all know I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters (I sure wish I did though, especially Gordo heheheh :-D) I only own the original characters that are figments of my imagination. Please review if you haven't already. Oh, and check out my stories on www.fictionpress.net. My pen name is the same as on www.fanfiction.net. Thanks! Ok, enjoy this chapter!~  
  
Chapter Twelve- Bad  
  
I walked out of the class with Gordo and Mark, very confused. "Gordo, can I talk to you for a sec?" I said, pulling on Gordo's arm.  
  
"Sure, Lizzie, we'll be right back Mark, ok?" Gordo said, taking my hand in his and then he pulled me into a corner. He looked into my eyes for an explanation. Wordlessly I held out the note that Miranda had given me earlier. I watched as he read it.  
  
As he looked up at me, I cried, "Oh Gordo, what am I supposed to do?" I put my back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. Gordo sat next to me and put his arm around me. "I mean," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, "She's been my best friend forever. I want her back, but what she did hurt me a lot. I don't know if I can trust her not to do the same thing again. I'm so confused."  
  
"Lizzie, listen to me," Gordo said, taking my chin in his hand, turning my head to face him, "I can't tell you exactly what to do, because that is your choice. But can I tell you my opinion?" I nodded and he continued, "The way I see it, I think Miranda went through the same thing you are going through. I mean, when we kissed at the dance, she was really into me at the time. And seeing her best friend kissing her boyfriend hurt her a lot. Sure the things she said hurt you, but you have to think about what she's going through too. Don't you think that it was hard for her to forgive you? Will you think about it for me Lizzie?" I didn't want to admit it, but what Gordo was saying kind of made sense. I smiled softly and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
When I pulled back, I said, "Thanks Gordo. I'm glad I can count on you to be my personal psychologist."  
  
He grinned, "Anytime my dear, anytime." Then he got up and was about to walk away.  
  
"Gordo? Aren't you going to help your girlfriend up?" I asked, putting on my best "maiden in distress" look, and holding up my arms. He grinned and took my hands, putting one of his feet on top of mine, and then I put my other foot on top of his and he pulled me up. Then before I could pull away and walk to English, he slid his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him.  
  
"Do you really think I'm gonna let my girlfriend go without a goodbye kiss?" He whispered into my ear, which sent shivers down my spine. I tilted my head up to meet his lips. The kiss was long and sweet, and it sent even more shivers down my spine. The warning bell pierced through my moment of bliss and I reluctantly pulled away from him.  
  
"We better go to class." I said, looking deep into his eyes, clasping my hands on his neck  
  
"Let's skip it," he said, grinning at me. I looked at him. Gordo skipping a class? This was a first. But hey! Anything to be with him.  
  
"You serious? We have to get Mark in on this! We can go to the mall or something!" I said, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Anywhere but the mall!" Gordo said, pretending to faint. Mark walked up to us with a puzzled smile on his face.  
  
"Aren't you guys gonna get to class?" He asked, a smile lighting up his face. Miranda was missing out.  
  
"Nope. We're skipping," Gordo said, "Cause we're bad-" he started to say, but I cut him off by clamping my hand over his mouth. I didn't want him to start trying to be "bad" like he did back in middle school. I rolled my eyes at Mark, who widened his eyes at me. I knew he couldn't believe it either. Gordo, skipping a class?  
  
"Are you serious man?" Mark asked, and when my boyfriend nodded, he continued, "Well then, you should learn about how to skip from the pro, which is me!" Mark said, and as Gordo and I raised our eyes at him, he quickly said, "Lizzie, can you pretend that you have cramps? Or, like hurt yourself in some way?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around my stomach and said in a strained voice, "Oooo Ms. Gossey, I have a really bad stomach ache. Is that good?"  
  
"Great! Now come on, we have to get to the nurse to get three late passes," He said, striding down to the nurses office. We followed him and entered the nurse's office.  
  
"Hello kids, what can I do for you guys today?" Ms. Gossey asked, looking at the three of us.  
  
"Ms. Gossey, my stomach hurts." I moaned.  
  
"And I hurt my ankle," Mark said, limping a little for emphasis. Ms. Gossey looked at Gordo and he shrugged.  
  
"I'm just here with them, you know, cause Mark can't walk too well. And Lizzie is my girlfriend, so I'm kinda worried about her." Gordo said, trying to look innocent.  
  
Ms. Gossey bought it. "Awww, that's so cute! Here, let me write you some passes, and then I'll wrap up Mark's ankle, and give Lizzie something for her stomach. Do you take Digel dear?" she asked me, and I nodded. She bustled around, writing out three passes for us an dhanding them to Gordo, and then treating our "Conditions".  
  
"Thanks so much!" Mark called as we left the nurse's office and walked down the hall (Mark limping in case Ms. Gossey was watching), and then as soon as we got around the corner Mark grabbed the passes from Gordo's hands. "Let's see.did she write in pencil? Oh, good, she did. Lizzie, do you have a pencil?" I handed him one, and he started to erase, and then filled in the time so that we would have a hour to do what we wanted and then we would go back to class and give the teachers the passes, pretending it took a long time to go to the nurse. We left school and started to walk around the neighborhood, but then I saw Miranda. She was in the park, swinging on the swing set, seeming to be lost in thought. I told the guys I'd be right back and walked over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Hey Miranda." I said softly, sitting in the swing next to her. I could see Gordo and Mark coming towards us and I shooed them away.  
  
"Lizzie? Why aren't you in class?" She asked.  
  
"Why aren't YOU in class?" I countered.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like being in class, and I wanted to think. Only, I shouldn't have come here, because Tom and I. we came here a lot."  
  
She looked so sad, small and helpless, that I ran over to my best friend and gave her a huge hug. At first she was tense, and she didn't hug me back, but then she hugged me too. "I'm sorry Randa."  
  
"I'm sorry too Lizzie. I was so awful to you!"  
  
"You were pretty awful. But are you going to be the old Miranda now?"  
  
"Most definitely!" She said, and I grinned at her.  
  
"Me, Gordo, and Mark were thinking about getting some ice cream. You wanna come?"  
  
"Wait. I don't think I heard you correctly. I think you just said GORDO. He didn't skip did he?" Miranda asked, her eyes wide, and her eyebrows raised.  
  
"That he did!"  
  
"No way! That's so awesome. Gordo. skipping a class. Wow. Hey, are you two together?" Miranda asked, shaking her head at the thought of Gordo skipping a class.  
  
"Yeah." I said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie! That's so cool!" Miranda cried, slinging an arm around my shoulders, and heading towards Gordo and Mark, who were on the slide, acting like little kids. Miranda and I started to laugh at them, so hard that we couldn't stop, no matter how hard we tried.  
  
"Another example of how girls mature much faster than boys." I said, in between fits of laughter. This made Miranda laugh even harder.  
  
" Hey!" Mark cried, "That wasn't very nice!" Before I knew what was happening, he had started to tickle me. I screamed with laughter, and Miranda and Gordo watched in amusement, Miranda still laughing.  
  
"Mark! Get off of me!" I screamed, running away from him. Gordo ran towards me, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I started to pound his back.  
  
"That feels nice Lizzie."  
  
"Grrrrrr." I said, and then slapped his ass, hard.  
  
"Hey! That was my ass!" Gordo said, obviously uncomfortable with swearing.  
  
"And a very cute one at that." I said, peering at his ass.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," Miranda said, coming up to me, and shaking her finger, "Keep it PG now!"  
  
"Hey, aren't I allowed to say that my boyfriend's ass is cute?" I asked, and Miranda giggled.  
  
"Awww. Gordo's blushing!" Miranda squealed, and I grinned.  
  
"Am not Miranda."  
  
"Are too!" She squealed. Gordo put me down gently, and then ran after Miranda, who was laughing and running around the playground.  
  
"Nana boo boo! You can't catch me!" She called, and Mark joined Gordo in chasing Miranda around the playground. They finally caught her, and then started giving her the "tickle treatment" as they called it. Then Gordo retreated to my side, and slid his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
"So you two are friends again?" He murmured, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. He touched his forehead to mine, and I smiled.  
  
"Uh huh." I said, and he grinned.  
  
"Finally!" He said, and then leaned in and kissed me. It was a light kiss, but I added more pressure. I felt his tongue brush against my lips, and I opened my mouth. Our tongues played for a while, and then we heard someone cough. We separated quickly, Gordo's arms still resting lightly on my hips, me playing with one of his curls. Markk looked uncomfortable about interrupting us, but Miranda just looked amused, a small smirk playing at her lips.  
  
She clasped her hands at her heart and sighed. "Ah, young love." she said, grinning, "Or should I say young lust?"  
  
I reached over and slapped her lightly on her arm. "Shut up Randa."  
  
"Just stating the facts."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Gordo squeezed my waist, and then said, "You know, we better go soon if we want to use this 'went to the nurse' excuse."  
  
"No way! That's the excuse I using too! Ms. Gossey, I have cramps." She moaned, clutching her stomach in mock agony. We laughed and then headed back to school. I noticed Miranda and Mark were walking very close to eachother, and then Mark grabbed her hand. I grinned and nudged Gordo.  
  
"Hey, look at Mark and Miranda.. don't you think they make a good couple?" I whispered into Gordo's ear.  
  
"Yeah. But we make a better couple!"  
  
I laughed. "Competitive are we?"  
  
"You know it!" I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. Then I saw Miranda visibly stiffen. Kate Sanders was climbing into the back of Tom's car, and we saw him climb onto him. I ran over to Miranda.  
  
"That little slut. Don't even think about Tom, Randa."  
  
"Don't worry," Mark assured me, grinning, "I won't let her." I laughed and then turned to Miranda again.  
  
"You know Miranda.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We should get revenge on Kate."  
  
"What were you thinking about as revenge?" She asked, and I grinned evily.  
  
"Well this is what I was thinking.." I said, Gordo, Mark, and Miranda crowding around me.  
  
~What is Lizzie up to? I s she about to shed her "Little Miss Perfect" Personality? Actually, don't answer that, because she already has, technically, I mean, kissing her best friend's boyfriend, skipping class, and who knows how far she and Gordo have gotten? ;-) Heh, just kidding.. yeah, well the next (and last *sob sob*) chapter should be up soon. Then a sequel will be up after that. But if I told you what it was about, then it would ruin the surprise, and plus, I'd have to kill you, and that wouldn't be very pleasant would it? Now review! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ 


	15. Chapter Thirteen: The End or is it?

~ THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!! *Sob sob*.. But don't worry, a sequel is coming soon! It promises to be fabulous! Oh yes! Well review! And enjoy this story!~  
  
Chapter Thirteen (A/N oooo unlucky number to end on, but that's OK!): The End (or is it?)  
  
Gordo, Miranda, Mark, Larry, and I walked into the cafeteria. We sat down at our table, and picked at the "mystery meat". Then, Kate walked past us with her posse, and sat at a table near us. Perfect.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some more mystery meat!" I said loudly, "mmm isn't it good?"  
  
Miranda stood up and joined me. "I'll come with you! It sure is delicious." She winked at me, and I tried hard not to laugh. Larry crept up, and laid down on the path right next to where Kate was sitting. Mark and Gordo "decided" to join us. Then, we walked down the path in a row, and "accidentally" tripped over Larry. As we tripped, we all aimed our trays at Kate, while ducking so none of the nasty Mystery Meat would hit us. The results were terrific. Not only did most of the meat hit Kate, some of it also hit Tom and Kayla.  
  
"Oh my God! Kate! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz these days," Miranda said, "Here, let me help you!" But Miranda's idea of helping was a little, well, different. She rubbed the mushy meat into Kate's hair. I joined Miranda, rubbing the sauce onto her white shirt. Kate screamed.  
  
"Don't TOUCH me, you, you. freaks!"  
  
"Oh great insult Kate," I said mockingly, crossing my arms across my chest. I rolled my eyes at her, and she gave out another frustrated scream. She pushed past me and Miranda, running towards the bathroom. Everybody was laughing and staring at her, even her so called friends.  
  
"Good job McGuire!" Larry said, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Thanks Larry!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Then I released him and hugged Miranda.  
  
"What's this? No hugs for me and Gordon here?" Mark asked, pouting.  
  
"Well, none for you," I teased, hugging Gordo, and then lightly kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Hey that's no fair!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
Miranda giggled and pulled Mark into a hug. "How can I make you feel better?" she asked him, grinning up at the tall boy.  
  
"I have a few ideas," Mark said softly, then he leaned in and kissed Miranda. My mouth shot open, and Gordo whistled.  
  
"Get a room!" Larry shouted, making everyone stare at our little group. After they were done, I tugged on Miranda's arm and pulled her into the nearest bathroom, after checking that Kate was not in any of the stalls.  
  
"When were you planning on informing me that you and Mark are going out?" I demanded.  
  
"I wasn't informed either. But I guess we are now aren't we?" Miranda said, grinning.  
  
"Yay!" I said, and we hugged. I seemed to be doing a lot of hugging.  
  
"Both of us have boyfriends now! This is so awesome!" I squealed.  
  
"I know!" Miranda said. We then ran out of the door. Mark and Gordo were waiting outside.  
  
"Miranda, can I talk to you?" Mark asked, and Miranda nodded. I noticed that Mark led Miranda over to the same corner that he had led me when he had asked me to Homecoming. Larry came over and joined me and Gordo, so we stood around and talked about the demise of Kate. Gordo and I were in hysterics while Larry did a dead on impression of Kate, when Miranda and Mark walked over to us, Mark's arm around her.  
  
"Lizzie! It's official! We're going out now!"  
  
"Woo!" I said, and did a little happy dance. Miranda laughed at me while Larry and Gordo high-fived Mark. Guys.  
  
The five of us linked arms and walked down the hall, but then I stopped. There was a sign on the bulletin board that said: "WANT TO GO TO HOLLAND? SIGN UP FOR A FOUR WEEK TRIP THIS SUMMER! ONLY FOR NEXT YEAR'S JUNIORS!"  
  
"Guys! Should we sign up?" They shrugged and I grinned. I was so glad to have my friends back, that I didn't want to do any planning for this summer. Even though it was only a few weeks off, I didn't care. We continued down the hall, arm in arm.  
  
THE END  
  
~Done. Finito! I'm so proud of myself! Review!~ 


End file.
